Common Words
Common words are the ones that exist in every language, necessary to convey ideas. They are the glue that holds Incantation Magic together, and come in four forms: Target, Meta, Link and Boost words. Common Target Words Note: Target words do not have a DC. Personal (self) Individual (one target, touch) Group (up to CL targets in group no more than 30' across, close range) Ray (ranged touch attack, close range) Line (30' line) Cone (15' cone) Burst (5' radius burst) Area (10' square area, close range) Common Meta Words 'Range' DC: 4 Modifies: Target Effect: 'The Target Word doubles its range 'Spread DC: 4 Modifies: Target Effect: 'The Target Word doubles its area 'Targets DC: 5 Modifies: Target Effect: 'The Target Word doubles the number of targets it can affect 'Intensify DC: 6 Modifies: Target Effect: 'This Word adds +2 to the save DC that target must make 'Breaking DC: 5 Modifies: Target Effect: 'The word grants a +4 bonus on overcoming Spell Resistance 'Unbreakable DC: 6 Modifies: Target Effect: 'The Word grants a +2 bonus to Caster Level vs Dispel attempts. 'Sudden DC: 6 OR 10 Modifies: Target, Effect Effect: 'The Word has an instantaneous or 1 round duration. This Meta-Word can be applied to either a Target Word or an Effect Word. When applied to a Target word, its DC is 6 and all Words applicable to that target are made instantaneous or 1 round. When applied to an Effect Word its DC is 10 and only that Effect is made instantaneous or 1 round. This Word and the Long and Forever words are mutually exclusive. 'Long DC: 10 Modifies: Target, Effect Effect: 'The Word doubles its duration. This Meta-Word can be applied to either a Target Word or an Effect Word. When applied to a Target Word all Words applicable to that target have their durations doubled. When applied to an Effect word only that Effect has its duration doubled. This Word and the Sudden or Forever Meta-Words are mutually exclusive. 'Forever DC: 40 (special) Modifies: Effect, Target (special) Effect: 'The Word has a continual effect until dispelled (I.E. becomes Permanent). This Meta-Word must be applied separately to each Effect Word to be made permanent. This Word does not exist in Ancient Draconic or Gae'Hyria. If used to modify the Target word, the Forever word makes the entire Wordspell Permanent, but increases the cost of the whole spell by x3 (before mitigating factors). Only Wordspells with a duration can use the Forever word. 'Double DC: 10 Modifies: Boost, Effect Effect: 'The Word doubles its numeric effect 'Obvious DC: 4 Modifies: Effect Effect: 'The Word has an obvious and spectacular effect, which can affect how it works on targets 'Subtle DC: 4 Modifies: Effect Effect: 'The Word has a subtle and difficult to notice effect, granting a -5 to any checks to notice its effects. 'Harsh DC: 6 Modifies: Damaging Effect Effect: 'The Word pierces 5 points of Resistance or DR 'Link DC: 10 Modifies: All Augmented words Effect: '''This Word allows multiple languages to be used in one Augmented Spell. Common Link Words '''And (adds a new word) DC: 4 Modifies (allows an effect word to modify a previous effect word instead of adding a new effect) DC: 6 As well (Links multiple target words) DC: 5 List (allows multiple Effect Words of the same language to string without links) DC: 8+2 per additional Effect Word But (negative link, indicates an effect that won't be applied) DC: 3 Won't (negative link, indicates an effect that will be denied to the target) DC: 5 Will (initial Link after target) DC: 2 Convert (adds a new word in a different language) DC: 8 Common Boost Words 'Enlarge' DC: 10 Augment: 'The spell's range doubles. 'Persistent DC: 10 Augment: 'A successful save against the spell forces a second save. 'Bouncing DC: 10 Augment: 'A successful save against the spell causes it to rebound to another target within range. 'Piercing DC: 10 Augment: 'The Word grants the caster +5 on their Spell Resistance check for this spell. 'Reach DC: 10 Augment: 'The spell increases its range by one increment (touch to close, close to medium, etc). 'Still DC: 10 Augment: 'The spell may be cast without somatic components. 'Force DC: 15 Augment: 'The spell's damage cap increases. For spells that deal damage per caster level the maximum CL is increased by 10. For spells that deal damage per every 2 caster levels the maximum CL is increased by 5. For spells that do not deal hp damage the spell gains +5 to resist being dispelled. 'Empower DC: 10 Augment: 'The spell is Empowered. 'Maximize DC: 15 Augment: 'The spell is Maximized. 'Ectoplasmic DC: 10 Augment: 'The spell affects Incorporeal targets normally. 'Power DC: 15 '''Augment: '''The spell adds +2 to its Save DC. Category:Wordcasting